A Careful Gamble
by Increasing Paranoia
Summary: "You hacked my file?" he asks and almost winces at his own tone. Jim blinks, breaking his gaze with some green alien girl and frowning at his friend. He hasn't heard this tone before – wouldn't have, because he's not hearing his best friend McCoy, he's hearing John Grimm and John Grimm is pissed.


A/N: This is what happens when the author is sick for several weeks and spends too much time reading fanfiction.

* * *

John had honestly lost track of how many lives he'd lived. Some were more memorable – his first life as John 'Reaper' Grimm, his time as an assassin, his disastrous marriage to Jocelyn, which resulted in a daughter so beautiful that he thought maybe, just maybe, he would actually die. He didn't, of course, couldn't, but he felt like Joanna made up for a hell of a lot of bad things in his life. It hadn't lasted, of course. Too many lies, secrets, nightmares that he couldn't explain away. After the divorce, he'd faked his death and gone to Europe. It had hurt leaving Joanna behind, but he still felt better knowing she was in the world.

He looked at the date and sighed. It had been almost forty years. It was time for a new identity.

* * *

Leonard Horatio McCoy was a southern doctor from Georgia who fought with his words, not his fists. He was a bitter man due to divorce (no need to tell anyone _when_ the divorce happened) and he decided to join Starfleet and leave the planet. John kind of likes his choice for his new life. He _doesn't_ like his choice to head back to space. He'd thought after almost two hundred years that he should face his fear. It isn't until the shuttle is on its way to the academy that he realizes his mistake. He's not ready for this, he realizes as the foreign feeling of panic washes over him. He scrambles from his seat and it's not long before he has a stewardess tailing him, offering to find him a doctor.

"I don't need a doctor; I _am_ a doctor!" he snaps, because what the hell else can he do? He's not an aviophobe, though he lets them believe that. Flying doesn't scare him. Neither does space. It's the things that space _hides._ He slumps down in his seat and curses his decision all the way to Starfleet.

Somehow, Leonard picks up a kid named Jim Kirk. Despite his growls and death glares, the kid keeps coming around and has saddled him with the nickname 'Bones'. This, apparently, had something to do with something McCoy had said to him on the shuttle. Apparently, Jim had been sitting next to him and they spoke the entire flight. McCoy had repressed much of the flight so he takes the kid's word for it. It's kind of nice having a friend again.

That feeling is gone within a few months. Jim is a nosy son-of-a-bitch and if he's not given the answers he wants, he'll search for the answers himself. He should have known Jim would employ the same tactics on him, should have expected it.

"You know, there's hardly anything in your file. Not even where you went to high school," Jim states oh so casually. They're studying in the library ( _Leonard_ is studying; Jim is flirting with anyone who looks his way). It's the tone that catches his attention. Then the words sink in.

"You _hacked_ my file?" he asks and almost winces at his own tone. Jim blinks, breaking his gaze with some green alien girl and frowning at his friend. He hasn't heard this tone before – wouldn't have, because he's not hearing his best friend McCoy, he's hearing John Grimm and John Grimm is _pissed._ "You hacked my file?" he repeats.

"You never talk about yourself!" Jim cries out, immediately defensive, like the fact that McCoy is so tight-lipped about himself makes it okay to violate his privacy, like it's a perfectly natural thing to do.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jimmy, that doesn't make it _okay!"_ he hisses back and then he's up and gone before the kid can respond because he just does. Not. Want. To hear it. He doesn't want to know what the kid was going to say. He can hear the kid scrambling after him, hears him shouting 'Bones' but he doesn't care. Right now, he's John Grimm, the man nicknamed 'Reaper', the man who's killed more people than Leonard McCoy will ever save, the man who can't die. The man with no friends.

He hasn't seen Jim for what feels like ages when the kid finally manages to hack the lock on his door. He had reinforced it the first time Kirk broke into his room and had done so again after their fight. He's not really sure how long it's been since they spoke because he's buried himself in schoolwork, so it takes him a second to realize there's someone in his room. A second is still all the warning he needs. He sees a form lunge toward him and instinct takes over. He's got a body pinned to the wall with a forearm jammed up against a throat before realization dawns. His eyes widen to match Kirk's before he releases the kid and backs away. For a moment he is terrified, but then anger takes over because there's another secret gone thanks to Jim Kirk's meddling.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, kid?"

The other man coughs before getting shakily to his feet and for a second McCoy feels a perverse twist of pleasure. Then he swallows and looks away from the bruises already forming, offers the kid a bottle of water for his no doubt sore throat.

"Would you believe me if I said I came to apologize?" Jim asks.

McCoy sighs and looks at the broad grin crossing the other man's face. "No, Jim. No I would not." Jim laughs, bright and loud in the small room and despite himself, McCoy feels a small smirk in response. It's not an apology, not from either one of them but Jim seems to think it means he can hang around again and Leonard doesn't disabuse him of the idea. They're as close to normal as they'll ever get.

At some point during their brief separation (and Leonard tries really hard not to think of it like they're a couple because they're _not, dammit_ ), Jim learns about the Kobayashi Maru and becomes obsessed with beating it.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid," he warns, thinking of another kid from a different lifetime. He sees this past Kid standing defiantly in front of his Sergeant, refusing to follow orders, refusing to slaughter _innocent women and children_ and taking a round of bullets to his neck instead. He'd died almost instantly and Leonard doesn't want that, not for Jim. Jim just gives him a razor sharp grin that always signals that Jim Kirk is about to do something Extremely Stupid.

Leonard is kind of thinking that Kirk has finally gotten himself into a situation he won't get out of when Spock presses charges. He's surprised by how upset he is by the thought and he's wondering just how this kid has managed to get closer to him than his own _wife_ when everything goes to shit.

Then he's not thinking but moving on autopilot. He's a soldier following orders and he's been assigned to the Enterprise. His only thought is getting to the ship and starting to heal injuries as soon as fucking possible. But then Jim is in his face, begging him to sneak him on board and Bones is torn. He knows it's not safe for him to be around Jim Kirk. The kid is not going to stop digging into Leonard McCoy's past, he's going to expose his secret or get himself killed (but not 'Bones', never 'Bones'). At the same time, he's pretty sure that he's falling in love with the kid. The hypo is in the kid's neck before he even thinks about it, because Jim Kirk might be a fucking walking disaster but Leonard hasn't had a life so interesting in ages. As Jim begins to swell like a balloon, Bones drags him through the crowd with a too tight grip, barking orders for people to _get the hell out of the way._ Once on the ship, he jabs another hypo into Jim's neck and ignores the way his stomach flutters when the kid fucking _beams_ at him.

Bones doesn't know what happens - no, that's a lie. Jim fucking Kirk happens. In a whirlwind of death, destruction and _what the fuck is going on?_ they somehow manage to save the day. The weirdest thing, Bones thinks, is that he, Kirk and Spock somehow came out of it all as friends. Obviously, he's not surprised about himself and Jim - they've been friends. He's not even surprised about Jim and Spock. He is surprised about himself and Spock. McCoy had thought he'd done a good job of masking everything during the phenomenal shit storm. He'd even taken a class on shielding techniques so he could better assist his telepathic patients (and protect his own secrets). But something must have come through for Spock to search him out once the dust settles. The Vulcan lurks in the doctor's doorway, seemingly divided. Bones sighs.

"In or out, hobgoblin," he snaps as he rubs at his face. Jim already knew _something_ was off with him. Why not add another. _They could make it a club_ , he thinks with a toothy grin.

"Dr. McCoy," Spock greets, entering the room. McCoy raises an eyebrow in answer. "As we are to be working together, I thought it best we get to know one another," he states, hands clasped behind his back. McCoy sighs.

"Did Jim put you up to this?" he asks. He longs for the whiskey in his drawer, wishes even more that he could still get drunk but that ship has sailed. Still, he needs _something_ to get him through this meeting. Jim had been hinting for weeks that Leonard should hang out with Spock. Leonard had ignored him.

"While the Captain has made it clear that he wishes for us to have a better working relationship, I have come on my own accord," McCoy pretends to parse Spock's meaning. After all, he is just a simple country doctor.

"Spock, you could just say 'no'," he tells the Vulcan, pretending to shoot the man an irritated look. Spock tilts his head to the side and considers the doctor's words.

"No, the captain did not send me," he replies. McCoy's not sure if that's better or worse.

"You want a drink if we're doing this?" he asks. The First Officer declines and McCoy pulls out a water for himself before settling back behind his desk. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"I am most curious as to why you are lying about your qualifications." Spock states, cutting right to the chase.

"And just what the hell are you implying, hobgoblin?" he asks. "You know _damn_ well-" Spock waves away whatever else the doctor was going to say.

"I am not questioning your medical degrees, doctor."

"Damn well better not be," McCoy mutters, eying the Vulcan. Sure, McCoy might have lied here and there, but he had most definitely put in honest work to get his medical certifications.

"I am simply curious as to why there is nothing in your file about your linguistic expertise," Spock states, looking at the other man expectantly.

"My _what?"_ McCoy asks, putting on his best innocent face. But really, he could almost laugh. If Spock has noticed nothing other than his muttering under his breath in different languages, then McCoy would be just fine.

"Your knowledge of Earth languages, Dr. McCoy," Spock explains. And who said Vulcans didn't show emotion, because McCoy is definitely picking up on the sarcasm.

"Spock, our language expert is your girlfriend. Even _you_ couldn't confuse the two of us," McCoy shoots back. Spock lets out a heavy breath through his nose.

"You mutter under your breath in Russian when you are stressed, in French when you find something amusing but do not want to admit to it, in German when you are tired. I have also heard you speak Spanish, Scottish, Japanese and several other languages that died out many years ago."

"Damn it," McCoy mutters. Because of _course_ Spock not only noticed he was speaking other languages. Naturally, he tied them to his _moods_ as well.

"Doctor, I have not spoken of this with anyone else." He pauses. "Not even Nyota. Would you prefer that it remains this way?" McCoy cracks open his eyes - _when had he closed them? -_ and actually _looks_ at the Vulcan. Spock is not a bad guy. McCoy, for as much shit as he gives the man, actually _likes_ the guy. He's the only other person on this ship that Jim will actually _listen_ to before he goes charging into death, and he's bolstered by the knowledge that Spock wants to keep their idiot captain alive as much as he does. That right there creates a pretty strong bond. No, his issue with Spock comes from the fact that the man is a scientist first and foremost - and McCoy would rather not wind up on his dissection table should Spock find out he's not exactly human.

"Yeah, Spock," he finally answers. "I would like to keep this between us." Spock nods and, unlike Jim, leaves it be.

"Very well, doctor." he agrees before turning on his heel and heading for the door. Something flits across his face, and although Leonard couldn't quite catch what it was he feels like he can't just leave their discussion where it is.

"I traveled a lot," he says softly. A human wouldn't have heard him but Spock pauses before the open door.

"When, doctor?" Spock asks, turning to face the other man. McCoy sighs and closes his eyes again, suddenly feeling every bit his age.

"E pei lava a se olaga ua leva," he whispers. _It feels like a lifetime ago._

"Pe atonu o se lua." Spock responds. _Or maybe just a second._

"Time works in mysterious ways the older you get," McCoy tells him honestly. Spock stares at the doctor for another moment, seeming to weigh options in his mind.

"Perhaps," he finally agrees. "I know you want to keep your knowledge of languages between us, doctor…" Spock pauses as if trying to figure out how to proceed.

"Spit it out," McCoy snaps, though there is less of an edge to his voice than normal.

"Spit _what_ out, doctor?" Spock asks, confusion evident on his face. McCoy takes a deep breath, reminds himself that this is the life he has chosen for himself and glares with all his might at the Vulcan.

"What. Are. You. Thinking?"

"Ah," Spock nods. "I know you would like to keep your knowledge a secret but...would you be willing to share your knowledge with me?" The request catches McCoy off guard and he stares at the Vulcan for a minute or two. Spock remains motionless and meets his wary gaze.

"Uh, sure," he finally agrees. "But I thought Nyota was teaching you?" he says, confused himself now.

"I have a feeling, Dr. McCoy, that you may prove to be a _most_ beneficial instructor." Spock tells him before exiting the doctor's office. And McCoy definitely did not miss the Vulcan's smirk.

"Shit."

* * *

To say that Jim is happy about Bones and Spock spending time together would be the understatement of the millennium. Jim is _ecstatic_ about this development. So ecstatic that he even begins orchestrating meet ups between the three of them. When Bones realizes he has practically no time to himself, he puts his foot down. He will gladly spend time with Jim. He will even gladly spend time with Spock. He will gladly spend time with Jim AND Spock. But he will still have his alone time.

"But _Bones!_ " Jim whines. "Why would you want time to yourself when you could spend it with _us?_ " he asks with a flutter of his eyelashes. McCoy crosses his arms, unimpressed.

"Kid, you ain't _that_ cute," he tells the captain, trying not to laugh at Jim's mock outrage. "I am a surly old bastard who likes time alone and-" he presses on, talking over both Jim and Spock as they try to protest his 'old' comment. "May I remind you that Spock might actually like time to meditate or, you know, see his girlfriend?" Jim looks ready to argue until Spock voices his agreement and the kid just kind of deflates. McCoy sighs and claps him on the shoulder. "Come on, kid. Just because we don't want to spend every waking second together doesn't mean we don't all like each other, or at least tolerate each other," he amends. "Now, what's really on your mind?" he asks. Jim just shrugs, muttering something about Spock Prime before excusing himself. McCoy looks at Spock.

"I am unaware of any recent conversation between the Captain and my older self," he tells the doctor.

"Alright then," Bones shrugs. Whatever's bugging Jim, they'll find out eventually. "What language did you want to study today?" They've been doing this pretty regularly. Spock chooses an Earth language he wants to learn or improve upon and McCoy instructs him as best he can. Spock is an excellent student and a quick learner. It takes every bit of his control not to smile at the Vulcan. He throws a snide comment in every now and again out of habit but Spock seems to know that he doesn't mean it because he never takes the bait. And while McCoy isn't surprised by the man's intelligence, he's pleasantly surprised by his dry wit.

It becomes almost...comfortable. McCoy starts to relax, thinking that he's really going to enjoy this life. Then it all gets blown to hell with Khan.

McCoy isn't dumb enough to think that C-24 was the only time mankind tampered with human biology. He learned about the Eugenics War, knew what really happened at Olduvai no matter how deeply they tried to bury the truth. He was still surprised to find that he wasn't the only genetically modified super soldier around. It bothers him how disturbed he is by the knowledge.

John Grimm was modified by something that could turn men into monsters. In contrast, Khan seems to have been modified to look human while in reality, he _is_ a monster. McCoy would take Olduvai over Khan a million times over. At least there he could tell his friends from his foes.

Still, McCoy wants to know the difference between himself and Khan so he begins to experiment under the pretense of using Khan's blood for use in the medical field. _What they don't know won't hurt them,_ he thinks. What they don't know nearly kills Kirk and sends Spock on a murderous rampage. McCoy had felt the inclination as well but is happy Spock beat him to it. Everyone knows about Vulcan speed and strength. McCoy's speed and strength would be harder to explain. For a minute, McCoy thinks that Spock just might be the first being to ever kill a super soldier, but he can't find out. His tests have come back and if he wants to save Kirk, it's going to take both his and Khan's blood.

Six armed guards bring Khan back into his medical bay. McCoy tells them to get the hell out. M'Benga, Chapel, everyone else was ordered out long ago and McCoy has used his security code to turn off the cameras. He doesn't want an audience.

"Sit down," he orders and he knows it's Grimm's voice. Khan's head whips around and he locks onto the doctor. His eyes narrow but Grimm says nothing, waiting. Khan sits. "You and I are going to make a deal and _this_ time, you're going to keep your end of it," Grimm tells him.

"And why would I do that, _doctor?_ " Khan asks mockingly. Grimm doesn't bat an eye at the dig. He knew Khan would see through him sooner or later - soldiers always recognize their own.

"Because your family isn't dead," Grimm tells him blandly. Khan sucks in a sharp breath but makes no other sound. "You want your family. I want mine."

"Your terms?" Khan asks.

"Your blood. The two of us can save Kirk. He lives, you go back in cryo with your crew. He dies, or you try and pull something, and I blow your family to hell before I tear you apart, limb from limb."

"Understood," Khan tells him. He folds his bound hands across his lap and lets the 'doctor' draw vial after vial of blood. "You aren't from the Eugenics War," Khan finally says. McCoy grunts from where he peers over a microscope, but Khan waits. The man going by the name of 'McCoy' had made no rule about talking, after all.

"Later than that," he states. Khan's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Indeed? Hm." He dusts off the history section of his mind and begins researching. After a few false starts he finally asks, "Olduvai?" Grimm hisses at the name. "Only two survivors. Staff Sergeant John 'Reaper' Grim and his twin sister." Khan turns and stares at the doctor. Reaper stares back. Khan will never admit to the coldness that spreads through his being at that look.

McCoy's serum is a success and Khan goes back into cryo without a fight. What McCoy doesn't count on is Spock's interest in his ability to manipulate augmented genetics in such a short time span.

"Fascinating," Spock murmurs as he peers at the serum under the microscope. "Your ability to synthesize a viable serum in such a short amount of time from a relatively unknown sample is worthy of commendation." McCoy lets out a snort, trying not to show just how pleased he is at the praise. Spock's praise is notoriously hard to earn. He doesn't say that though.

"I'll be sure to let the brass know," he says instead, laying on the sarcasm as he pushes off the table he's been leaning against. "You done yet?" he asks. He knows it isn't the best idea to let the Vulcan study the serum, but when Spock had asked McCoy didn't have a good reason to turn him down. His fingers itch to grab the sample and finish destroying it before Spock suspects anything hinky is going on.

"Doctor," Spock begins, his voice uncertain. _Too late._ "It seems as if there is a third sequence in this serum." A pause. "I cannot recognize it," he finally confesses.

"Trade secrets, Spock," McCoy tells him, voice gruff. "All you need to know is that it worked," he tells the Vulcan, snatching the slide out from under the microscope when Spock turns to look at the doctor. Spock stands, his back straightening into a firm line as he stares at the older man. McCoy doesn't flinch, just glares right back.

"Indeed," Spock says. It speaks volumes, but Leonard recognizes a reprieve when he sees, or in this case hears, it and exits the lab. He heads right for med bay and he destroys all evidence of his work. When he's done, he turns and spots the Vulcan in the doorway. "You are a mysterious man, Dr. McCoy," he says.

"You've got no idea," the doctor mutters. Leonard is sure that there are a million questions flying around in the Vulcan's mind, but Spock doesn't ask a single one. And Leonard has never been more grateful for the man's tact.

* * *

Things are finally getting back to normal when Jim once again does something Extremely Stupid. He institutes mandatory defense training. As explained in the ship wide email, the Captain and First Officer had determined that there had been too many casualties and since they would soon be leaving on a five year mission, at which point it could be difficult to get recruits, everyone needed to brush up on their self-defense. Even the medical team. McCoy curses into his whiskey but signs up for a one-on-one training with the guard that Jim had inexplicably nicknamed Cupcake. At which point he beats the guard into the mats and then threatens him with enough hypos to end civilization to keep his mouth shut.

"This never happened," McCoy tells him. "All Jim and Spock need to know is that I did just fine, got it?"

It doesn't work.

"Bones, what the hell did you do to Cupcake? I mean, I figured out you knew how to fight at the academy, but the _bruises_ you gave him!" Jim whistles. Bones sighs and sets aside his PADD.

"Please, Jim. Come on in my room. Oh, wait, you're already in!" McCoy says snarkily. Jim crosses his arms and stares at the doctor.

"Bones, we've been doing this song and dance for _years._ Tell me the truth."

"Fine," McCoy sighs. "The truth is...you _are_ an annoying git." Jim's mouth quirks in amusement but he doesn't move.

"What's Olduvai?" he asks instead. McCoy can feel his back stiffen. "And who are John and his twin sister?" he pushes. McCoy's eyes narrow.

"Where the hell did you hear-"

"I reviewed all of the ships footage during the time I was in cryo. Funny story, even if you disable the cameras with your security code, the ship still records. It just means that only you or someone with a higher security clearance can access the footage." Jim pauses and looks at his CMO. McCoy's eyes are closed, his head tilted back against the chair he was sitting in when Jim arrived. "So imagine my surprise when I get to med bay and find the footage locked." He pauses again but McCoy still doesn't respond. "You told Khan it would take both your blood to save me. He mentioned Olduvai, and John Grimm and his twin. You seem to know something about it. So...what? They did genetics testing and it left your family with superpowers?" he guesses. McCoy sighs and pushes himself into a sitting position. He stares at Jim Kirk, weighing his choices before finally tossing caution to the wind.

"Sit down, shut up and listen," he orders. And for the first time in 200+ years, John Grimm tells another person about Olduvai, about RRTS, about Samantha. When he finishes, he's careful not to look at Jim. He doesn't want to see the horror and disgust on his face as the man realizes that McCoy is the same type of creation as Khan. Jim is quiet in his seat and McCoy takes it for the rejection it is. He's never been so thankful that he always has an escape plan. He grabs his PADD and emergency duffel and is out of the door in seconds. On his way to the pods he emails his resignation letter. Everything is going according to plan until he's pulled into an empty conference room which is promptly locked with Jim's highest security code.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" he demands, shoving his PADD into McCoy's face. The older man glances at the contents before looking at Kirk.

"That would seem to be my resignation, _sir._ " McCoy tells him, tossing his duffel into a corner and collapsing into a chair. He's not going to fight Kirk. Not directly at least. But like hell is he going to let himself be carted off to a goddamn laboratory.

"Oh, my god, Bones, don't even start," Jim warns. McCoy shoves himself out of his chair and glares at the blond.

"I'm _not_ starting. I'm _ending,_ " he tells the kid. "You have been pushing, and pushing, and pushing to know every damn thing about me. Well now you do. Your CMO is a goddamn genetically modified super soldier - same as the man that nearly destroyed this ship. Congratulations."

"The fuck you are!" Jim snaps.

"I assure you, I am," Bones tells him quite seriously. "I even compared our blood under a microscope. Our genetics might have been altered in a different way, but the end product was damn near the same."

"That's not what I meant," Jim snarls, his hands running through his hair in frustration. "I meant that Khan was a goddamn psychopath who nearly destroyed Starfleet, the Enterprise and San Francisco. You're not like that." Bones is suddenly, inexplicably tired.

"Kid, what the hell do you want?" he asks, sitting on the edge of the conference table. "You have the truth in all its ugliness. What else do you want from me? To strap me to a table and experiment?" he asks. Jim looks at him as if he's just physically backhanded him.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you?" the blond demands. McCoy stares at him for a full minute.

"...no. Seems more Spock's type of thing," he answers with a quirk of his lips. Jim lets out a snort and shakes his head before turning his attention back on the doctor. "So, if you're not planning experiments, any particular reason you stopped me from leaving?"

"Bones, really?" Jim asks. McCoy looks at the captain, confusion evident on his face. "You're an idiot," the younger man tells him as he crowds into his space. McCoy fights down the immediate response to flee as fast as he can. Something tells him this is important. He realizes how important just seconds before Jim Kirk kisses him.

"I'm an idiot," he agrees. Jim gives a soft laugh as he pulls away.

"Come on, let's go talk through this," he tells the doctor.

"Uh, Jim, I resigned, remember?" McCoy asks. Jim picks up his PADD, pulls up his email and, without breaking eye contact with the doctor, deletes his email.

"What resignation?" Kirk asks.

"You're a goddamn trip," he tells the other man before standing and collecting his duffel. When he turns around he sees Jim glaring at it.

"We're definitely going to be discussing the fact that you had a goddamn escape plan," he mutters before unlocking the door. Bones wonders if it's too late to make it to an escape pod. "Don't even think about it," Kirk warns. "Come on, my room is closer," he says, snagging one of McCoy's arms and dragging him through the halls. The rest of the crew seems to take this in stride. Just Kirk and McCoy being Kirk and McCoy. Until they run into Spock.

"Captain, I wanted to ask you about an email I was carbon copied on," he states, running into the Captain and CMO outside of the Captain's quarters. "Are you really resigning?" he asks the doctor.

"What email, Spock?" Jim growls. The Vulcan blinks and turns his attention back to his Captain.

"The email that Dr. McCoy sent approximately 23.4 minutes ago," he clarifies.

"What. Email. Spock?" Jim asks again, all but glowering at his First Officer. The Vulcan returns his attention to McCoy who can't help but to laugh at the Vulcan's plight.

"Spock, yes I sent the email. What our Captain is _trying_ to tell you is that you can delete it. And you should probably never mention it to him again," McCoy adds before Kirk punches in his code and drags the older man through the door.

"Ah," he hears Spock say before the door slides shut behind him. He'd laugh if he hadn't just been unceremoniously dumped into a chair. Kirk paces before him, hands running through his hair as if he can't decide where he wants to begin.

"You have a fucking escape plan?" he finally asks. McCoy shrugs.

"I always have an escape plan." he tells the Captain. It might not be what the Captain wants to hear, but it's the truth.

"So this is why there's practically nothing on your file?" Jim asks. McCoy nods. "And why you can actually fight, and have really good aim, why you never seem to bruise and why you always dodge your check-ups even though you hunt everyone else down?" McCoy shrugs. "You're really an immortal super soldier?"

"Everything I told you was the truth," McCoy sighs. "That ain't going to change no matter how many times you rephrase it."

"Are you really Southern?" Jim asks and McCoy lets out a surprised laugh.

"No. But don't ask me to drop the accent. I've been doing it enough years now that it feels natural," he tells the kid with a small grin. Jim gives him a grin to match and suddenly they're both laughing hysterically.

"I do love you," Kirk tells him, his blue eyes staring at the doctor like he holds all the answers to the universe. "You know that, right?" he asks, worry suddenly evident in his eyes. McCoy grins.

"Yeah, kid, I know. I love you, too." he responds. This time, when Jim beams at him, McCoy grins back.

* * *

Funnily enough, nothing between Kirk and McCoy really changes aside from sleeping arrangements. Leonard had protested at first – no point rushing a good thing – but Kirk was his usual pushy self.

"Dammit, Bones, we've practically been dating for years! Seriously, enough of the Victorian bullshit." McCoy finally gives in the fifth time Kirk cracks his door lock and sneaks into his bed.

"Kid, are you _cuddling?"_

"Shut. Up."

The crew was the easiest of all, seeing as how they all thought the Captain and CMO were already dating.

"You knew, didn't you? And did nothing to stop the rumors." Jim's silence and smug smile are answer enough.

One thing that does change is the number of away missions that McCoy finds himself on. Suddenly, Bones needs to be on every landing mission with the Captain and First Officer. He would be amused if it doesn't mean he has to experience Jim's Extreme Stupidity firsthand.

"Goddammit, Jim!" Bones snaps. "For once in your life _listen_ when the hobgoblin tells you not to do something. Despite what you might think, he's actually trying to keep you alive," he continues as he shoves Jim's intestines back into his abdominal cavity.

"You're defending Spock," Jim states in wonderment. "Either the universe has gone crazy or you actually like him." Kirk grins. "Bones, do I need to be worried?" he asks, teasing. Bones rolls his eyes but gives the man a soft smile. If the kid can joke with him even now then he'll make it.

"Kid, trying to keep you alive is enough to make _anyone_ crazy," he shoots back as he begins stemming the blood flow. "And yes, I like the hobgoblin," he admits, ignoring how Spock has taken a sudden interest in their conversation from his lookout perch. If Scotty doesn't get here soon, Bones will personally kick his ass into next week. He needs _actual_ medical equipment if he's going to keep the captain alive. "He's the only other person on that godforsaken ship who tries to control your special brand of stupid. We've bonded over the futility of our efforts," he tells the blond. The younger man just grins up at him and Bones focuses his attention back to where his hands are buried wrist deep in his lover's guts.

And that's something else he doesn't want to think about. How Kirk has been pushing him to include Spock in their relationship. It had been the basis of their first real argument – aside from McCoy trying to flee the Enterprise once he confessed his past – and McCoy just _does not want to think about it, dammit_ , not while he's fighting to keep his idiot boyfriend alive. But like all things connected to Jim Kirk, it's a futile effort.

"Seriously, kid, what's your obsession with dragging Spock into this?" Bones asks, lifting an eyebrow as he stares at the blond. Kirk grins back like some type of overgrown puppy dog.

"Well, remember a few months ago? When you yelled at me?" Kirk asks and McCoy gives the other man a shark like grin. The kid just makes it too easy sometimes.

"Which time?" he asks. Jim laughs in pleasant surprise. That was something that he had needed to learn once he had started a relationship with McCoy. Behind all of his snark and sarcasm, the man was honest-to-god funny and in the privacy of their quarters, he wasn't afraid to show it.

"When I kept trying to have the three of us hang out," Jim clarifies, collapsing on his couch next to the CMO. "Well, when Spock Prime mind melded with me, I saw all of his memories. Including the fact that he and his Kirk and McCoy had all been in a relationship, too." McCoy lifts an eyebrow.

"You know, they're called _alternate_ universes for a reason," he points out, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. A relationship with Kirk _and_ Spock? That could be heaven or hell. McCoy's not sure that's a gamble he wants to take. Kirk had been a big enough gamble already.

"Oh, come on," Jim argues. "Don't tell me you don't like the thought," he challenges. McCoy says nothing and Jim grins. "I _know_ you're attracted to our First Officer, Bones. And I'm okay with it, because I am, too," he confesses. McCoy snorts.

"Kid, you're attracted to anything with a heartbeat," he points out. "And I'd rather not end up as some goddamn science experiment, thanks."

"Just watch him, Bones," Jim tells the older man as he slides into his lap. "I think you'll find yourself pleasantly surprised by just how trustworthy Spock can be. _And_ ," he continues, ignoring McCoy's snort, "I bet you'll be pleasantly surprised at what… _experiments_ …Spock wants to perform on you if you tell him the truth." McCoy really tries to fight down the shudder that makes its way through his body. He knows he fails when Jim shoots him a wolfish grin and McCoy sighs, knowing this is another battle that he's going to lose. He decides to fight as long as possible anyway…just to annoy the kid.

Despite himself, Bones finds himself taking Jim's suggestion and he watches the Vulcan. And the thing is, Leonard had purposely _not_ been looking at the Vulcan. Because when Spock had stood in front of an auditorium full of classmates and teachers and accused Kirk of cheating, he had been irritated, yes. But he'd also been really fucking impressed. Finally, someone other than Pike was calling the kid out on his bullshit and actually holding him to it. Because McCoy calls Jim out on his bullshit all the time - his drinking, his sleeping around, his hubris - but at the end of the day, McCoy has seen enough suffering in his lifetime and he always breaks down and helps the kid out. Hung over? Hypo. STD? Hypo. Hubris? Hell, Bones is guilty of _stroking_ the kid's ego on occasion, so he's not much help there. And in front of the entire school, his back ramrod straight, stands Spock. McCoy's pretty sure he acquired a goddamn crush that day.

Still, he ignores it, just like he ignores his attraction toward the kid. McCoy hasn't let anyone get close to him since Jocelyn, mostly because he just doesn't want to deal with the headache that transpires when the relationship inevitably falls apart. But Leonard is still (mostly) human with human needs and he doesn't think he's been this sexually frustrated in all _200+ years_ of his life _._ And although McCoy fights it down, shielding from Spock for all he's fucking worth, the attraction is still there. And when Vulcan is destroyed, when Amanda is killed in the utter chaos, something inside McCoy _twists._

"I am now a member of an endangered species," he had stated and McCoy had never heard his voice so void of emotion. In that moment, McCoy finds himself very human, wanting to reach out and provide comfort to the Vulcan. Instead, he shoves his hands in his pockets and gives the man space, because the screams of Spock's brethren are still echoing in McCoy's head and he knows that it is the last thing Spock needs to hear. Later, when Kirk provokes Spock into a fight, McCoy will _hate_ the kid with every fiber of his being. Now, years later, he's somehow in a relationship with Jim while falling in love with Spock.

" _Doctor, you are staring," the Vulcan states._

" _No, I'm not," McCoy grouses even though, yes, yes he was. Spock straightens from where he is bent over a microscope and gives the CMO a rather unimpressed look._

" _Is something on your mind?" Spock asks._ You _,_ _McCoy thinks but he doesn't give voice to the thought._

" _M'just tired," he tells the Vulcan. "Do you think we can skip tonight's language class?" he asks as he rubs at his eyes. In reality, he's not really tired but Jim's little bet has made it painfully obvious that McCoy could be just as in love with Spock as he is with Jim and McCoy doesn't trust himself around the Vulcan right now._

" _Doctor, you have been regularly canceling our classes as of late. Have I done something to upset you?" Spock inquires. His gaze feels heavy to McCoy and he swallows and looks away._

" _You haven't done a damn thing, hobgoblin," McCoy tells him. "I just need a break. Besides, I would think that you've put in enough work to impress your girlfriend," he tells Spock with what he hopes is a convincing grin. Spock just stares at the doctor. "What?_ _"_ _he finally asks with a scowl._

" _Lieutenant Uhura and I ended our relationship approximately 6.3 days ago," Spock finally informs him. McCoy gapes at the Vulcan because what?_

" _What?" he asks, echoing his thoughts. "Why?" he asks, a much more important question._

" _Lieutenant Uhura and I both found ourselves attracted to other individuals and amicably terminated our relationship with one another," the Vulcan explains._

" _Oh," McCoy finally says, feeling like a bit of an idiot. His mind immediately turns to the possibilities now that Spock is unattached – No. That way lies madness. "Well, whoever you've got your eye on, I wish you the best," he tells the scientist, clasping the Vulcan on the shoulder in what he hopes is a friendly manner before heading out of the lab. He ignores the way Spock seems to shudder beneath his hand._

That conversation had been no more than three days ago. _My, how time flies,_ McCoy thinks with a tinge of bitterness as he continues his efforts to seal Jim's abdominal wall closed. Truth be told, he's still kind of interested in who Spock has his eye on, but that would require spending more time with the Vulcan and McCoy is not yet ready to give Jim the satisfaction. Looking down at his work, he changes his mind. Perhaps he better give the kid the satisfaction before he actually gets himself killed. McCoy decides to immediately pick up his language classes with the Vulcan.

With a suddenness that leaves his stomach in knots, he's back on the Enterprise. Without stopping his work, he's barking orders, rushing next to the gurney as Jim's rushed in to med bay with the First Officer at his heels. Normally, McCoy kicks out anyone who isn't necessary from his med bay but for some time now Spock has been exempt from these rules. He stands quietly by the door as the CMO barks out orders, muttering under his breath in Russian when he feels like his staff are taking too long to follow. An hour and a half later, Jim is back in one piece and McCoy sighs in relief. Someday, he's going to kill the kid. Just not today. Not after he's worked so hard to put him back together.

He leaves the med bay to wash up. He wants Jim's blood off of his body, the mere sight of it on his hands makes him remember his life as Grimm. He'd had too much blood on his hands, too, and not from saving people. McCoy grimaces, ignoring the looks it brings him as he walks through the hallways. In no time at all he is outside of his room. He'd kept his own quarters, even after moving in with Jim. He had told the kid it was to keep up appearances, but it was also so he could have a place to escape to. Like he told the captain, he always has an escape plan.

As the door slides open, he makes a beeline to the bathroom, shedding his bloody clothes as he goes. Later, he'll throw them away. He doesn't want anything with Jim's blood on it, not even after they're washed. In the shower, he scrubs until his skin is raw and the hot water runs cold before he finally drags himself from the stall. Sliding into an old pair of pajamas, he collapses into bed and sleeps fitfully.

Two hours later, he's awake, dressed and heading back to med bay. Chapel had asked him once when he slept since, as she put it, he _seems to live in med bay._ McCoy had glared at her, not bothering with a response. What could he say? That two hours of sleep would last him the day? As he enters the room, he sees Spock sitting by the captain's bedside, the two deep in discussion. He wants to smile at both of them. Instead, he scowls.

"Stop pestering your First Officer," he grumbles at Jim. "You're _supposed_ to be resting," he continues as he checks over the kid's stats. Jim has the gall to grin at him.

"Well, you weren't here to pester," he tells the doctor. "And I'm not tired so Spock was kind enough to oblige." McCoy gives the Vulcan the side-eye.

"Aren't you supposed to be running the ship?" he asks.

"Sulu has the conn," Spock informs the older man with a raised eyebrow. McCoy grunts and turns away. He _will not smile_ at the Vulcan. He _won't._ Jim continues to fucking beam at him, even going so far as to waggle his eyebrows.

"Come on, Bones. We all heard you admit to liking Spock," he tells the doctor.

"Infant," he mutters. "I was under duress," he continues, scribbling on the PADD like a madman. "I take everything back." Spock's face settles into a neutral expression and McCoy ignores how his stomach knots at the sight.

"He's joking, Spock," Jim tells the Vulcan. Spock's gaze shifts from the captain to the doctor and McCoy smothers a sigh.

"I'm joking, Spock," he echoes. "I do consider you a friend," he tells the Vulcan before scowling. "But repeat it outside of these walls and I'll deny it. Now both of you get the hell out of my med bay. Jim, you can return to work after a checkup tomorrow morning,"

"Do I have to come to med bay for that?" Jim asks with a smirk. "Or will you just check me out in the bedroom?" he pushes.

"OUT!" McCoy orders, swatting the kid on the head as he walks past. He turns so that neither Spock nor Kirk sees his grin. He's pretty sure they both know it's there anyway.

"Captain," Spock asks as they enter the hallway. "I admit to some confusion where Dr. McCoy is concerned," he tells the blond. Jim chuckles.

"Bones is a bit of a mystery," he agrees. "What's on your mind?" he asks as he trails after his First Officer.

"I am rather befuddled as to why the doctor is hesitant to admit to a friendship. Indeed, he often calls me 'green-blooded hobgoblin' among other things. These seem to indicate that he does not consider me a friend," Spock explains.

"Look, Spock," Jim tells his First Officer. "You can't approach Bones logically. He's a puzzle. Hell, he's even a puzzle to me," he confesses.

"But you are romantically engaged with the man," the Vulcan points out.

"So?" Jim asks with a shrug. "You telling me you knew everything about Nyota after three months of dating?" he challenges. Spock concedes the point and Jim continues. "McCoy is...complicated," he tells his friend. "The best advice I can give you is to pay more attention to his _actions_ rather than his _words._ Alright?" Spock tilts his head in acknowledgment before heading to the bridge while Kirk heads back to his room.

Spock takes his Captain's advice over the next few weeks. When given the opportunity, he observes McCoy whenever he can. Leonard can't help feeling like the tables have been turned. It leaves him with an uncomfortable itching sensation under the skin. He goes about his business as usual, including his classes with Spock. The Vulcan has worked his way through the rarer languages and McCoy has begun teaching him languages that have been dead for years. Occasionally, he joins Spock and Kirk for a game of chess, though he usually sits to the side and reads. This time, however, he finds himself listening in on the discussion.

Spock and Kirk are talking about Khan. Starfleet is trying to decide what to do with the man. Can they send the augment out into space with his crew? If they settle them on a planet somewhere deep in space, will that be enough? Or do they just need to leave them frozen in cryo until the end of time? The conversation turns from the augment to genetics, with Spock and Kirk discussing the Eugenics War and just how badly Starfleet had screwed up.

"At least humanity learned its lesson," Spock states, moving Kirk's king into check. McCoy snorts.

"No they didn't," he snaps, eyes still reading the article. "They were just smart enough to move it off planet." Silence immediately follows his statement. He glances up from his PADD to see both Spock and Kirk staring at him and McCoy immediately curses under his breath.

"Doctor McCoy, there is no record of further genetic experimentation," Spock tells him, his dark eyes searching the CMO's face for...something. McCoy snorts, shakes his head.

"There wouldn't be, would there?" he asks the Vulcan, raising an eyebrow. Spock opens his mouth, most likely to question the doctor further but McCoy isn't about to give him the satisfaction. He's already out the door.

Spock tries to follow up with the Doctor exactly once. McCoy fixes him with his Reaper glare, silently daring the Vulcan to try and push the subject. Spock might have Vulcan strength but McCoy knows damn well he could take him in a fight. _And wouldn't that be interesting,_ he thinks. It's been a long time since he's had a fair fight. Something similar must get across to the half-alien because Spock steps aside as the doctor brushes past him. McCoy doesn't even know what thoughts are racing through his mind, doesn't know what Spock picks up from the brief contact because while McCoy is certainly interested in fighting the Vulcan, there is a part of him (a part that's growing larger every day) that wonders just how Spock's strength would play out behind closed doors.

* * *

Things come to a head (again) on another away mission. _It's always on the away missions_ , McCoy thinks grimly. In a small part of his brain, McCoy knows that Starfleet doesn't approve of just how often the Enterprise's CMO is assigned to these exploratory missions. Spock had mentioned something to that effect and McCoy grins as he remembers exactly what he had said to the First Officer and the man's response.

"They want this goddamn infant to stay alive, then they can kiss my ass."

"I will deliver the...basic message, doctor." Spock tells the man, the edge of one lip curling in the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. The rest of the bridge crew is doing their best to hold back laughter as their Captain squawks in indignation.

Still, McCoy had stood by his statement. It's not that he doesn't trust every single crew member of the Enterprise to try and keep Kirk alive. It's just that he trusts himself (and Spock) a hell of a lot more. _And this is why_ , he thinks, as he follows the tracks through the "uninhabited" planet.

They had beamed down to the planet for research purposes. McCoy had stuck near to the main camp while the rest of the group had fanned out and begun taking samples. They had all checked in at the half-hour mark and shortly after that McCoy had heard the struggles. Running at top speed, he was just in time to spot an as yet unidentified creature dragging the First Officer away. Jim is knocked out cold, Sulu hovering over the man's prone form. The pilot seems to be okay, with the exception of a nasty gash down his left arm. Bones treats him quickly before turning his attention to the kid. Jim's vitals come back normal but Bones has no doubts that the kid'll have a nasty lump on his head.

"Spock," Sulu croaks, and McCoy pats his shoulder.

"I'll take care of it," he tells the other man. "The others?" he asks but he doesn't hold out much hope. Sulu's negative shake of the head only confirms his suspicions. "Stay here and try to raise Scotty," he orders.

"But-" Sulu begins to argue and Leonard knows what the pilot is thinking. It's well known that McCoy barely passed his defense classes as the academy. But John Grimm will manage just fine. That beast will rue the day it snatched his Vulcan...if he even lets it live that long.

"That's an order, Sulu," McCoy tells the man. "And if Sleeping Beauty," he gestures to the Captain, "ain't up in thirty minutes, slap him." He pauses. "That's an order, too," he says with a grin before he turns and begins tracking. He misses Sulu watching him with an incredulous stare.

For as big as the creature is, it moves with surprising speed and agility. McCoy watches as the thing - humanoid in shape but fucking _huge_ \- disappears into a cave. He sighs heavily because no matter how many lives he's lived through, _he still hates caves._ He's also slightly perturbed by how much the creature reminds him of the monsters he faced down at Olduvai. A shot of adrenaline spikes through his system as he heads toward the cave. He really hopes he's not heading for a repeat of history.

The entrance to the cave is really the entrance to a series of tunnels and McCoy just hates his situation that much more. Spock better fucking appreciate the effort that Leonard is going through because he will not let the green-blooded hobgoblin live this down. _Ever._ He pauses as his eyes adjust to the dim light and he follows the tracks through the winding tunnels. He's about a quarter-mile deep into the earth when it becomes apparent that Spock has begun to regain his senses. The tracks, which were so pristine before, clearly show signs of struggle and McCoy feels part of his tension ease.

After what feels like another half-mile the tunnel begins to widen and McCoy inches toward what appears to be a natural room in the cave. He can hear grunting but his vision is blocked by the cave's natural pillars. McCoy scowls. _Great. Just great._ He inches forward, careful about where he puts his feet. He is now more than convinced that Spock has been brought here as a meal, as there are hundreds of bones littering the ground. Reaching the pillar, he inches around until he can see Spock and 'Ugly', as he has eloquently named the creature.

Spock is slumped against a wall. Bones is pretty sure he's most likely been tossed against it seeing as how the First Officer's head is lolling on his shoulders. Ugly is shuffling around in the Vulcan's general vicinity, seemingly indecisive about what step to take next. _To eat or not to eat?_ From the corner of his eye, McCoy sees Spock shake his head. Clearly the Vulcan is bouncing back. Unfortunately, the movement also garners Ugly's attention. The thing lets out a roar and advances toward the prone man. McCoy grits his teeth. He doesn't want to fire his phaser - he's pretty sure the cave is made of limestone and he doesn't want it to crumble, _doesn't want to die like his parents_ , so he does the only thing he can think of.

Spock's eyes widen as he watches the doctor rush the alien being. The creature is closer now, claws descending as it prepares to attack its victim. It never reaches the Vulcan. McCoy jumps, grabbing the creature's shoulder and twisting it away from his friend. As his feet hit the ground, he jerks, allowing the momentum to carry him forward and he sends it flying into the pillars which had previously blocked his view.

"Doctor-" Spock begins.

"Not now, Spock," McCoy answers with a grimace. Ugly is back on his feet and clearly furious at being interrupted. He charges and McCoy meets him halfway. The alien might be stronger than McCoy, but the doctor has speed on his side. He gets two to three hits for every one hit that he receives. Still, after an hour of sparring McCoy thinks that it's time to bring this fight to an end. With one more toss, the thing lands on the broken stalagmites. A roar echoes through the cave as the sharpened rock plunges through his body.

"Doctor-" Spock begins again.

"Can you walk?" the doctor asks, cutting the Vulcan off again. The First Officer pushes himself off the wall and teeters slightly. McCoy moves to his side, draping the Vulcan's right arm over his shoulders and takes the other man's weight. Spock makes a noise at the back of his throat - the approximation of surprise - as Leonard begins hauling the Vulcan out of the caves like he weighs nothing. He supposes that he could have tried and kept up some pretense but his cover is already blown and he wants out of these caves _now._ Memories flash through his mind and Spock must pick up something because he whispers.

"I grieve with thee, Leonard." McCoy says nothing, just blinks back his tears and redoubles his efforts. It feels like ages before they finally stumble out into the daylight and Jim has got the entire fucking security team with him, ready to storm the caves like they're remaking some old, cheesy Western movie.

"Bones! Spock!" Jim cries, relief washing over his face as his First Officer and CMO join the group.

"Starting the party without us?" McCoy asks.

"It's not a party until _you_ arrive, dear," Jim tells with with a brilliant smile. "What happened?" he continues, suddenly much too serious. His eyes search Leonard's face. McCoy meets his gaze. Jim deserves the truth. But as for Starfleet…

"Unknown alien life form," he says shortly. "I tracked it to the caves, distracted it when I stumbled into its lair. It became hostile and Spock neutralized it." It sounds plausible enough to the security detail. Jim stares at Bones for another second before grinning and stepping forward, clasping the Vulcan's other arm.

"My gratitude, Mr. Spock, for keeping Bones safe," he tells his First Officer.

"Captain," Spock begins.

"Shut it, Spock," Leonard warns. "For fucks' sake just… Wait until we get back to the fucking ship," he bites out. "Can Scotty beam us?" he asks Jim.

"We're out of sensor range," the younger man answers. "We'll need to get back to the base camp," he continues as he moves to help Leonard. "Damn you're heavy," Jim grumbles as he drapes Spock's left arm across his shoulder. It's the last thing any of them say as they hike back through the undergrowth.

He knows better than to think the scientist is just going to drop it. Spock is no less stubborn than Kirk when it comes to certain things. He just has a subtler approach which generally involves lulling an individual into a false sense of security. _Evidently_ , McCoy thinks, _Spock has decided to throw subtlety off the cliff._

"Spock, what the _hell?"_ he demands as he finds himself hauled into the gym and tossed onto a mat.

"Quarterly self-defense classes," the Vulcan tells the doctor. "Hendorff refuses to train you again, and the Captain cannot due to your personal relationship." McCoy raises an eyebrow. This is the first time he's hearing anything about quarterly self-defense classes.

"Spock...did you just _lie?_ " McCoy asks incredulously, because Spock is well fucking aware that McCoy can fight. Spock's mouth curls at the edges but his only other response is to attack the doctor. McCoy blocks out of habit, though he is careful to throw no punches of his own...at first. Because Spock might have started with a strong offense but the Vulcan's devious mind is still planning a subtle approach. McCoy doesn't know when the Vulcan speeds up his attacks. All he knows is that one minute, he is simply dodging attacks and the next, he and Spock are moving much too quickly around the room. The next attack, McCoy dodges before grabbing Spock's arm and throwing him across the room. By the time Spock picks himself up off of the mat, McCoy has disappeared. When it is clear that the CMO has barricaded himself in his quarters with no intention to come out, Spock goes in search of the captain.

"Dammit," Jim sighs once Spock has brought him up to speed. The blond tosses aside the PADD he's been reviewing and gives his attention to the Vulcan. "I was kind of hoping that this would be the impetus he needed to just admit his feelings." Spock raises an eyebrow. "Oh, don't give me that look." Jim tells him. "You know damn well what my endgame has been. Or was your break up with Nyota really just that convenient?" he asks.

"You do not shield as well as your significant other," Spock tells him. "I have sensed your intentions and on one occasion, Dr. McCoy's desires and...I am not adverse to them," he confesses. Jim grins but Spock continues on. "But whatever either of our intentions may be," Spock tells the captain, "they seem to have erred."

"Yeah," Jim sighs. "I can crack his door code," he tells the Vulcan. "But I think this time it's going to be up to you to get him to stay," he confesses.

"This time?" Spock queries before realization dawns. "His resignation?" The blond nods.

"I figured out something I wasn't supposed to," Jim informs. "Bones panicked, and tried to escape. Obviously that didn't work," he tells the other man with a wry grin. "Like hell I was giving him up. But for this to work, he needs to share the same information with you that he did with me. Come on, Spock," Jim tells him, tugging the Vulcan out the door. "Let's go get our stubborn doctor."

McCoy is reviewing the schematics when he hears the noise outside his door. He curses under his breath. Of _course_ the Vulcan went and got Kirk. _Traitor_ , he thinks sourly as he hears the kid set to work on his door. It won't take Jim long to crack the door code, and McCoy curses himself for not reinforcing it first. Curses himself again for being without an escape plan for the first time in his life.

"Bones?" the kid asks amiably from the hallway. McCoy doesn't respond. "Bones, I know you're in there," he calls again. McCoy scowls at the door but still doesn't respond. "Fine, be that way," Jim sighs. "I'm going to hack your security code and Spock is going to come in. I'm going to lock the door behind him and the two of you are going to talk about this," Jim orders. _Like hell,_ McCoy thinks as he begins searching for a place to hide. He doesn't get the chance.

The door slides open and suddenly Spock is standing before him. He dodges around the Vulcan, intent on making it out of the door but Spock has him by the arm, is dragging him further into the room and Jim slams the door shut, locking them in. McCoy grits his teeth and _wrenches_ his arm out of Spock's grasp because right now he just _does not want to be touched, dammit_. He feels the bone snap, hears Spock's shout and god help him, Bones is laughing because _nothing_ is going the way it's supposed to.

"Captain, you must let us out," Spock says. "The doctor needs medical attention."

"Bones?" Jim calls through the door. McCoy settles down at his tone. Jim is asking about more than McCoy's need for medical attention. Jim's asking if he really needs out. He's still feeling shaky, still not nearly as certain of this idea as Jim is but...he's willing to give it a shot.

"I'm fine," he tells the kid while eying Spock. The Vulcan whirls away from the door and stares at the doctor. McCoy fights back a grin and grabs one of his spare medical tricorders, tossing it to Spock. "You know how to set a bone, right Spock?" he asks the Vulcan.

"Doctor-" Spock begins.

"Figure out where the break is, hobgoblin," McCoy orders even though he can already feel the bone knitting itself back together. Spock shoots the door an inquisitive look when he hears Jim snicker from outside, but he obeys the doctor's orders. Switching the device on, he begins scanning along McCoy's left arm. Spock's eyebrows furrow further with each pass of the device.

"Your tricorder is faulty," he tells the doctor, setting the device down after scanning for another minute. McCoy looks the Vulcan right in the eye.

"No. It's not." he tells him. Spock's head tilts to the side and he stares at the doctor like he's an interesting puzzle. McCoy can see the gears shifting behind Spock's eyes as the Vulcan ticks back through every single thing about McCoy that doesn't add up. He must still be unsure because McCoy can see the question in his eyes and he picks up his PADD, closing out of the ship's schematics and pulling up files that no one has laid eyes on since 2046. "This is the only _true_ account of what happened at Olduvai," he tells the Vulcan. Spock takes the PADD and McCoy walks over to the door. "Unlock it," he orders. The door slides open to Jim's grinning face and McCoy is so incredibly _not_ in the mood. He pushes past the blond, heading who knows where while Spock learns the truth about a 200+ year old super soldier. He hopes that Spock handles the news with the same grace Jim did, but he's not holding out much hope.

In the end, McCoy locks himself in one of the workout rooms and begins pummeling the dummies. He's not sure how long he's been in there - maybe another lifetime - before the door slides open. He has no doubt that Jim's hacked the system again and he briefly wonders whether it's Jim or Spock that he'll be talking to. He has his answer when strong arms wrap around his middle. He can't help that he automatically stiffens.

"Relax, Leonard" Spock murmurs. Then after a pause, "I am not going to drag you to the laboratory for testing." A startled laugh escapes McCoy's throat and suddenly Jim is in front of both of them, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I told you we could trust him," he tells McCoy as he bounces up and down on his toes. McCoy raises an eyebrow at the kid before turning and looking up at the Vulcan. Spock stares back at him, seemingly content to just hold the doctor in his arms.

"You're seriously okay with...this? Everything?" McCoy asks. Spock nods in the affirmative.

"It has...occupied my mind for some time," he confesses to the doctor. "At first, I was simply curious to know how you knew so many languages. Then there were other things. You knew more about coding than you initially led us to believe. You are an excellent shot for a man who trained to be a doctor. There were times where you seemed to move faster, be stronger than a human feasibly should be."

"Is _that_ why you came up with that bullshit story about quarterly defense training?" McCoy demands. Spock's mouth quirks into a small grin. "Son of a bitch," Leonard mutters under his breath.

"When you made the comment about further genetic testing, I began researching," Spock continues, ignoring the doctor's interruption. "I came across documents mentioning the Olduvai Research Facility, but most of the information had been redacted. It was enough to give me an idea of what was going on, but I still was not certain. I could have hacked into the documents but I wanted to hear the truth from you."

"So you tricked me into sparring with you," Leonard sighs. "And saw everything firsthand."

"I did not expect your reaction to being discovered," Spock confesses. "While I suspected that Jim knew at least part of the truth, I was unaware that he knew everything and that his initial discovery was what led you to attempt to resign. However, once you locked yourself in your quarters-"

"Spock came and told me what he knew," Jim took over, grabbing one of Leonard's hands in his. "I told him that his observations where correct but that he needed to learn everything from you, just like I did. You know the rest," the blond shrugs. McCoy looks down at the arms wrapped around his middle, switches his gaze to the hand holding his own.

"You seem to have left something out," he tells the other two. Jim's grin widens and McCoy can feel the laughter roll through Spock's body even if the Vulcan doesn't make a damn sound.

"Apparently I don't shield well," Jim tells the doctor with an unrepentant grin.

"Another thing that has occupied my mind for some time," Spock confesses. "At first I simply ignored it," he tells the two humans. "Our captain is well known for his attraction to…"

"Everything?" Leonard offers. Jim scowls playfully at the older man.

"I had expected the thoughts to desist once your relationship with the Captain became common knowledge. When they became more persistent I found myself confused," he continues, ignoring the doctor. "I knew the Captain was attracted to me but your feelings on the matter were still a mystery. I found myself distracted."

"Is that when you broke up with Nyota?" Bones asks, craning his neck to look up at the Vulcan. Spock nods.

"She confessed her desire to be with Mr. Scott. And I found myself seeking her advice on how I should handle this situation. I began watching you more closely," he tells the doctor. "It was difficult, as you are always so careful to shield, to avoid contact. But then you mentioned Olduvai - though not by name." McCoy sighs heavily and leans his head back against Spock's shoulder. Jim squeezes his hand and he shoots the kid a tired look.

"It's not your fault," Jim whispers. Leonard says nothing because he knows, in reality, that Jim is telling the truth but it still doesn't _feel_ like it's the truth.

"Go on," he tells Spock. They're almost to the end of this silly little charade, but Bones needs to hear the rest of Spock's story.

"The day I tried to question you further about the genetics testing, you were not in full control," Spock continues softly. "When you brushed past me I was able to ascertain your feelings concerning the three of us." McCoy thinks back to the day, quickly calculates in his mind.

"Spock, that was nearly two months ago," he points out.

"I was...uncertain of how to proceed," he confesses and yes, he is definitely blushing.

"And then you got kidnapped by Ugly," the doctor sighs, "and tricked me into sparring with you."

"Leonard…" Spock questions, loosening his grip on the doctor. McCoy frowns at the uncertainty in the Vulcan's voice. Faster than a snake, the doctor grabs one of Spock's hands, conjures up an image and _shoves_ it at the Vulcan with all his might, intent on dispelling any doubts the Vulcan might have about McCoy's feelings. Spock breathes in deeply, his eyes darkening in response to McCoy's thoughts. Jim grins, clearly able to see that Bones has riled Spock up and quite on board with where this thing is headed. The Vulcan grabs McCoy in one hand and Jim in the other as he hauls both humans to the door. McCoy grins, entirely self-satisfied, and he knows that this life...this is a life that he's going to remember for a _long_ time.

~Review~


End file.
